Lovely Day
by SnowKazao2321
Summary: Ketika persahabatan yang akhirnya berubah menjadi saling mencintai.. itu yang akan terjadi dengan Kibum dan Donghae/"... Dangsineul saranghaeyo"/"Kenapa harus DIA? Kenapa DIA—?"/"Would you be my girlfriend— Yeowonhi?" Review Please?


**Title : Lovely Day**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Plot dan Ide milik snowkazao2321**

**Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Pairing : Kihae/EunHae (slight Kyumin, SiBum)**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary :**

**Ketika persahabatan yang akhir berubah menjadi saling mencintai.. itu yang akan terjadi dengan Kibum dan Donghae, walau ada sedikit kejanggalan yang membuat Donghae merasa terganggu...**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

* * *

><p>"<em>hyung— <em>sekarang jam berapa?" tanya seorang _namja _ imut yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Ah... sekarang jam 7 pagi _dongsaeng" _jawab Hyung berambut _orange_ sedikit ke coklat-coklatan

"_Mwo?_ Jam 7 pagi? AKU TERLAMBAT BEKERJA..." dengan cepat Kibum bangun dan mandi, setelah dia mulai berdandan dan tak lupa ia sarapan dengan _Kimchi _lalu ia melesat memakai sepatu.

_Kimchi_ itu tidak langsung habis di pagi itu, Donghae pun memasukkan _kimchi _itu ke dalam kulkas untuk jaga – jaga jika Kibum lapar.

"_Dasar anak ini, setiap sarapan selalu tak pernah langsung habis, pasti ada sisa di meja makan"_

**Kibum** adalah seorang _namja _imut, pintar, rajin, sifatnya dingin, tetapi setiap dekat orang yang sudah akrab pasti berubah menjadi periang.

Saat Kibum sedang memakai sepatu "_Yha Kibum-ah habiskan dulu minummu_" Teriak Donghae memanggil Kibum. Tetapi teriakannya hanya sia – sia saja, karena Kibum telah pergi.

**Donghae **adalah _namja_ yang periang, sifatnya lumayan dewasa, paling benci sendirian, ia sangat perhatian dengan Kibum

"Sudahlah _dongsaeng _biar kuhabiskan minuman dan makanannya" dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengambil gelas yang ada di meja makan

**Eunhyuk** adalah _namja _yang paling periang, menyebalkan tetapi semua _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_nya tetap menyukainya. Eunhyuk paling perhatian dengan Donghae, apalagi saat Donghae sendirian ketika Kibum pergi

"_YHA EUNHYUK-HYUNG _JANGAN KAU HABISKAN MINUM KIBUM, ATAU KAU AKAN KUHAJAR" Donghae berteriak dari dapur

"_Ne— " _dengan sigap Eunhyuk menaruh gelas itu ke meja makan

"Hoy _Donghae-ya, _ko hori ini tidok porgei bokorjo ?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melahap sarapannya yang membuat mulutnya penuh dengan makanan

"_Yha Hyung, _telanlah dulu makanan yang ada didalam mulutmu itu" jawab donghae saat sedang sarapan dengan Eunhyuk setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dapur

"ehm— " Eunhyuk menelan makanannya, "Kau hari ini tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Aku hari ini libur _hyung, _jadi aku bisa beristirahat dengan santai, sambil menunggu Kibum pulang"

Dengan wajah cemeberut, Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae sendirian, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamar dan akhirnya ia pun diam dan hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur, melihat keadaan luar...

Dalam hati, Eunhyuk berkata _"...sambil menunggu Kibum pulang... Yha, mengapa tiba – tiba diriku merasa tidak nyaman... apamungkin aku..." _

Tak sempat ia lanjutkan, tiba – tiba Sungmin masuk ke kamar, sehingga ia mulai sadar

"Hey _Hyuk-ah, _apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar sendirian? _kajja_ kuajak kau keluar sebentar" sambil tersenyum, Sungmin menarik Eunhyuk keluar kamar

**Sungmin** adalah seorang _namja _ yang manjanya tingkat dewa, apalagi kepada **Kyuhyun**, _magnae _yang paling jail, ramah, periang, suka bermain game, dan paling tidak bisa jauh dari Sungmin. Tetapi saat Sungmin marah, seluruh _Hyung_ dan_ dongsaeng_ pasti akan takut kepadanya. Sungmin juga termasuk "_Prince aegyo" _diantara yang lainnya

Dengan suara yg lemas Eunhyuk berteriak " _YHA... Hyung, _pelan – pelan"

"_Ne, Mian Hyuk-ah— ppale ppale" _sambil menyeret _dongsaeng_ nya itu

Tak lama kemudian sampailah di tempat tujuan yaitu taman yang sangat disukai KyuMin pasangan yang tidak pernah terpisahkan, kecuali saat Kyuhyun sedang bekerja

"Hey Eunhyuk, mengapa kau pucat sekali, apakah kau sakit?_"_

"_Annio Hyung, jal jinaepida _" Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menutupi semua masalah yang sedang ia alami

"Ah... Lebih baik kita pulang saja, daripada kau sakit nantinya"

"_Ne Hyung" _Eunhyuk hanya dapat menuruti _Hyung _nya itu.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun mengajak _dogsaeng_ nya untuk pulang

Sesampainya di _dorm _"_Yha Donghae-ya, _mana makananku? dan _mian_ aku tadi jalan – jalan sebentar dengan _Hyuk-ah_" tanya Sungmin kepada Donghae, sambil meminta maaf.

"_Ne gwenchana, _asalkan ia baik – baik saja. Makananmu ada di dekat dapur" Donghae hanya tersenyumsebentar melihat keadaan Eunhyuk, lalu Donghae termenung lagi, sambil menunggu _dongsaeng _kesayangannya pulang.

"_Ne—" _ Sungmin pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di depan pintu dan pergi ke dapur, Eunhyuk pun pergi ke ruang TV.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah mulai menjelang sore, tanda bahwa saatnya Kibum untuk pulang kerja...<p>

"Aku pulang" Kibum memberi salam

"_Kibummie— _akhirnya kau pulang juga, _ottoke yo? _Apakah kau tak papa?" Donghae langsung menghampiri _dongsaeng _kesayangannya dan bertanya penuh kekhawatiran

"_jal jinaepida, Hyung"_ Sambil sedikit memberikan senyuman kepada Donghae, walaupun itu senyuman malu

Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat muram, ia pun mencoba untuk tegar,

"_apa yang terjadi padaku, mengapa tiba – tiba hatiku mulai terasa seperti hancur berkeping – keping? apak ah aku 'CEMBURU'... MWO? Cemburu..."_

"_Yha.. Hyuk-ah, waeyo_? Wajahmu tiba – tiba terlihat sangat muram, apa kau cemburu dengan _Kibum-ah,_ karena sudah merebut Donghae darimu?" tanya Sungmin setelah makan tadi.

"_Mwo Oppa? _ Cemburu dengan Kibum... _Annio_" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyumannya

"_Geureyo?_ Baiklah jika kau baik – baik saja" akhirnya Sungmin meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di ruang makan, dan Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyu

"_Kyu_..." tanya Sungmin dengan manjanya

"_Mwo Hyung? _Jangan mengganggu dulu, lagi seru – serunya nih..." jawab Kyu sambil asyik memperhatikan game kesukaannya

"_Jeoseumnida_" Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyu, dan pergi keluar _dorm_

"_Kibummie_, kau makan ini ya? Aku membuatkan _Kimchi_ kesukaanmu..." Donghae memberikan sepiring _kimchi _pada Kibum sambil tersenyum

"_Ne... Gamsahamnida Hyung" _jawab Kibum dengan raut muka yang sangat lemas,

Tak lama kemudian Siwon pulang tak lama setelah Kibum datang...

"Hey _Kibum-ah _ kau sakit?" tanya Siwon, dia merasa cemas dengan keadaan _dongsaeng _nya itu

"_Siwon-Hyung, _kau sudah pulang?" Eunhyuk mengaget Siwon

**Siwon **ialah seorang _namja_ yang ganteng, paling kaya, baik, sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun telah dimiliki oleh Sungmin.

"_A— Ne Hyuk-ah,_ hari ini aku pulang awal" Siwon menjawab sambil meninggalkan Kibum, dan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi

"_A.. Geureyo" _Eunhyuk pun pergi ke kamar setelah asyik menonton acara kesayangannya '_strong heart'_

"Kibum, cepatlah istirahat. Kaukan masih lelah setelah bekerja" kata Donghae, lalu Kibum meninggalkan Donghae dan pergi ke kamar.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon datang menghampiri Kibum yang sedang melamun duduk di tepi tempat tidur

"_Kibum-ah, _aku boleh bertanya padamu?" bisik Siwon perlahan, sambil melepas dasinya

"_Ne, deomnida Hyung"_ Kibum menjawab dengan suaranya yang sangat lemas

"Kau mau tidak menjadi _namjachingu _ku?" tanya Siwon penuh keraguan

"_A—" _tak sempat Kibum melanjutkan, tiba – tiba Donghae datang dengan cepat Siwon berdiri

"_Kibummie?_ _Siwon-hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran

"_Gwenchana, _aku hanya sedikit bertanya – tanya tentang keadaannya, ya sudah aku pergi ke kamar dulu" Siwon segera pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Donghae

"_A—" _Donghae pun mendekati Kibum, dan memeluknya

"Kibum, benarkah tadi _Hyung_ ke sini hanya untuk bertanya tentang keadaanmu?"

"_Ne,_ _Hyung_ kau sudah makan? Dan kenapa tiba – tiba ke sini? Kalau begini kapan aku mandi, sejak tadi aku diganggu kalian berdua" Kibum pun mulai merasa aneh dengan Donghae, dan menjauhinya

"Kemarilah sebentar _saeng_— " Tiba – tiba Donghae mulai melumat bibir Kibum yang indah itu, dan membuat Kibum sangat kaget

"_YHA_! _Hyung— _Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menciumku?" Kibum menjauhi Donghae, dan meninggalkan Donghae sendiri, karena ia ingin segera mandi, sebelum ia diganggu oleh _Hyung _lain.

Dalam hati Donghae _"Mengapa aku menciummu? __Karena—_ _Dangsineul saranghaeyo__"_ dan Donghae pun tersenyum, dan pergi menuju dapur.

* * *

><p>Saat Kibum akan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menggosok mulutnya sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi tiba – tiba ia bertemu Eunhyuk,<p>

"_Kibummie—" _teriak Eunhyuk yang membuat Kibum sontak kaget menjatuhkan handuknya

"_A— Hyung wae?" _tanya Kibum sambil memungut handuknya yang terjatuh akibat ulah _Hyung_nya itu.

"_Gwenchana Saeng, A—Saeng __Maeume deuseyo? _Dan kenapa kau menggosok mulutmu?_"_ Eunhyuk bertanya sambil berbisik

"_Mwo? A— Mollayo, gwenchana Hyung_" jawab Kibum dengan raut muka berpikir sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"_A— Jinjjayo?" _Tanya Eunhyuk penuh rasa penasaran

"_Mulon imnida hyung..._ SUDAHLAH, LAMA – LAMA AKU TIDAK MANDI _HYUNG_!" bentak Kibum kepada Eunhyuk

"_Ne— mianhae Saeng—" _ Lalu Eunhyuk dengan segera pergi ke ruang TV untuk bermain Game.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan Donghae masih asyik tersenyum sendiri setelah kejadian ciuman tadi yang memang tidak direncanakan sejak awal<p>

"_Akhirnya, kami bisa melakukannya walaupun hanya sebentar namun aku telah merasakannya"_

"heh! Hari ini aku berhasil— " gumam Donghae

* * *

><p>Kibum pun selesai mandi, lalu ia segera ke kamar untuk istirahat,<p>

"_Mwo? Donghae-ya? _ternyata dia sudah tidur?" Kibum pun mendekat lalu _chu~_ mengecup pipi Donghae, ia saat itu sadar lalu tersenyum dan tidur lagi

"_Tidurlah dengan nyaman Hyung"_ Kibum menaruh handuknya setelah itu tidur di samping Donghae

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

Saat itu hari libur di luar saat itu sedang musim dingin.

Sungmin si "_Prince Aegyo", _menemani Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik bermain game

"_Hyukjae, _akhir – akhir ini kau terlihat sedang tidak enak badan? Apakah kau sakit? Jika sakit mengapa kau tak istirahat?_" _sambil berdandan agar tetap terlihat _AEGYO_ sepanjang tahun, bulan, minggu, hari, jam, menit, detik

"_Annio Hyung, _aku memang sedang tidak enak badan dan untuk saat ini sedang tidak ingin istirahat" Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan acuh

"_Saeng, _benarkah Donghae menyukai _Kibum-ah?" _Sungmin bertanya sambil berbisik, agar tak terdengar oleh _Hyung _dan _Saeng_ yang lain.

Sontak Eunhyuk kaget, ia tak sengaja tak melanjutkan game itu. Eunhyuk termenung

"_Mwo? Hae-saeng menyukai Bummie-saeng? Waeyo? Waeyo Kibum-ah?"_

Beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk pun termenung sambil menangis, Sungmin bingung dengan _Dongsaeng_nya yang tiba – tiba menangis, dan akhirnya Sungmin menyadarkannya

"_Yha! Hyukjae_— _Waeyo? _Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

Eunhyuk pun tersadar setelah termenung lumayan lama,

"HAH? _Annio, jal jinaepida Saeng— Mollayo Saeng, _aku tak tahu apa – apa tentang mereka_" _ jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara kesal, Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan jawabannya dan

"_AIGO— _AKU KALAH!" teriak Eunhyuk mendadak, hingga Sungmin kaget dan sempat terjatuh karena ulah Eunhyuk

"_YHA— Hyukjae, _pelankan suaramu, kau mengagetkanku saja" Bentak Sungmin hingga membuat Leeteuk berteriak

"_YHA, MUEYO?" _

**Leeteuk **seorang _Leader namja _yang paling benci melihat _dongsaeng_nya berantem, tetapi ia tetap menyayangi mereka, dia seorang yang mandiri

"_GWENCHANA HYUNG—" _ Balas Hyuk dan Minnie bersama, lalu Eunhyuk melanjutkan bermain game, sedangkan Sungmin pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

* * *

><p>Kibum pergi ke ruang TV menemani Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik termenung lagi.<p>

"_Yha Hyung"_ Kibum mencoba mengagetkan _Hyung_nya itu.

"Hm? _Mwo Saeng?" _dengan muka lemasnya

"Yah— Kau tidak kaget? _Gwenchana _aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, _Hyung! _Apa yang sedang kau tonton, _Hyung_?_"_

"_A— Mwo? Anni— _aku hanya lupa mematikan ini. Em— sedang apa kau _Saeng?" _lalu Eunhyuk mematikan TV

"hah? _Gwenchana — Hyung, _kenapa kau diam saja biasanya kau ribut sendiri, _apeujineun anhnayo_?" dengan perasaan cemas

"_Ne." _sambil tersenyum agar Kibum tidak curiga dengan masalahnya terhadap Kibum dan Donghae

"perlu ku ambilkan obat _Hyung?" _belum sempat ia mengambilkan obat, Eunhyuk menarik tangannya lebih dulu

"Tidak perlu _Kibum-ah, _aku hanya kurang istirahat"

Tak lama kemudian Donghae menghampiri Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang asyik ngobrol

"Wah— sejak tadi kulihat kalian asyik mengobrol, lagi pada ngobrolin apa nih?" Sambil duduk di pojok dekat dengan Kibum

"Hai _Saeng—" _ Donghae melihat Kibum dengan raut muka bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu" dan Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti "_Kenapa aku pergi begitu saja? Yha— apa aku cemburu lagi sama mereka? Annio— Annio— aku tidak akan cemburu, hah! Dwaesseo abaikan" _Eunhyuk lalu berlari sambil menangis sehingga Kibum sempat bingung

"_Hyung?" _mencoba mengejar Eunhyuk, namun ditarik oleh Donghae

"Em— _Saeng, _apakah kau mau menemaniku pergi ke taman? _Jebal Saeng!_" sambil masang muka puppy

"_Eonje?"_

"_Jigeum!"_

"Em— Baiklah _Hyung, _tunggu sebentar sepertinya diluar sedang bersalju lebih baik aku ambil jaket dulu"

"_NE! _Mungkin aku perlu membawanya juga _" _Donghae pun bahagia sehingga ia melompat – lompat di sofa, lalu mengambil jaket tebalnya.

Setelah Kibum mengambil jaket, Donghae dan Kibum pergi ke taman. Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol

"_Kibum-ah" _tanya Donghae dengan nada gugup

"_Mwo Hyung?"_

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"_Ha? Ne, doemnida—" _

"Sebenarnya aku iri pada _Hyukkie_—" dengan perasaan sedihnya

"Hm? Iri? Iri kenapa _Hyung?" _Kibum kaget dengan perkataan Donghae

"Aku iri—" lalu berbisik ditelinga Kibum "_Saranghaeyo Saeng"_

"_Mwo?" _tiba – tiba muka Kibum sedikit memerah

"Aku serius, apa perlu kukatakan lagi? _Dangsineul saranghaeyo__" _lalu menarik Kibum dan menciumnya

"_H— yung" _Kibum terdiam, Donghae tersenyum

* * *

><p>Sedangkan Eunhyuk di rumah masih menangis<p>

"_Kenapa harus DIA? Kenapa DIA—? "_

"Hwwaaa__—_ Donghae-ya!"_ Eunhyuk pun berteriak

Siwon pun dengan sigap segera menghampiri Hyukjae

"_jal jinaego innayo__? Hm?"_ Siwon sangat khawatir

"_Annio Hyung— hiks hiks_" Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti menangis

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? _Uljima Saeng"_ sambil membantu membersihkan wajah Eunhyuk yang basah karna air mata

"Aku hanya cemburu dengannya, _Hyung"_ membersihkan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah

"Dia? Dia siapa _Hyukkie?"_

"Kau tak perlu tau _Hyung, _ini masalahku, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Benarkah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"_Geotjimal! _ Kau biasanya tidak seperti ini—" Siwon benar – benar khawatir

"_Soljikhi—" _akhirnya Eunhyuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami saat ini, Siwon juga merasa lemas, ternyata orang yang ia sayangi telah menyukai orang lain. Akhirnya Siwon memeluk Eunhyuk

"_Arraso jigeum" _mempererat pelukan itu.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae yang sekarang sudah berada di taman<p>

"Kau sekarang sudah mengerti tentang semua ini kan?" sambil duduk di kursi panjang dekat air mancur

"_Ne, arraso Hyung? _ Sekarang kita di sini mau ngapain?" sambil mengikuti _Hyung_nya itu

"Di sini aku ingin—" dan mencium Kibum lagi, lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, Kibum juga sangat menikmatinya, ciuman Kibum sangat ganas, dan Donghae pun tak mau kalah.

Donghae menghentikan ciuman itu

"Kau ganas sekali _Saeng" _ Sambil tersenyum

"hah hah hah, _Hyung, _sepertinya aku kedinginan" muka Kibum mulai lemas

"_Mwo? Kajja— _kita pulang, akan ku gendong kau!"

"Tidak perlu _Hyung, _aku bisa jalan sendiri" namun Kibum sudah tidak kuat lagi

"_Saeng,_ tak perlu kau paksakan lebih baik kau ku gendong" akhirnya Donghae menggendong Kibum, dan dengan sigap Donghae berlari sekencang – kencangnya

Sesampainya di _dorm_,Donghae segera membuka pintu, setelah itu Kibum ditidurkan di sofa depan TV, saat itu Kibum sudah tidak sadarkan diri

"_Saeng— sadarlah, kenapa kau harus pingsan disaat seperti ini- " _Donghae mengatakan kekhawatirannya dari dalam hati, dan menangis

Eunhyuk dan Siwon pun mendekati mereka berdua

"Hae, kenapa Kibum?" Siwon mendadak juga ikut khawatir

"_Hyung, _tadi Kibum kuajak pergi ke taman, namun sesampainya di taman tiba – tiba Kibum merasa kedinginan sehingga ia pingsan, dan akhirnya kubawa dia pulang, aku takut jika terjadi apa – apa dengannya"

"Tapi kau tidak apa – apakan?" Eunhyuk benar - benar mengkhawatir Donghae

"_Na jal jinaepida Hyung— _seharusnya kau lebih mementing Kibum" Donghae membentak Eunhyuk sehingga ia menangis, Siwon hanya bisa menepuk punggungnya

"Sabarlah _Hyukkie"_

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba, Kibum sampai saat itu tidak sadarkan diri juga, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian Kibum pun sadar, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya<p>

"hm? Dimana aku?" Kibum mencoba membuka matanya, ia kaget ternyata disekitarnya telah ada beberapa _Hyung_nya, yang sejak tadi masih menunggu Kibum sampai ia sadarkan diri

"_Saeng _kau sudah sadar rupanya—" Eunhyuk lebih dahulu mengetahui Kibum sadar

"_Ne Hyung—"_

Ternyata perut Kibum berbunyi "_Baegopheuda Hyung"_

"Baiklah mau ku ambilkan makanan apa?"

"_Kimchi Hyung!" _sambil memegang perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi terus menerus

"_Ok,_ akan ku ambilkan" Eunhyuk pun pergi untuk mengambil _Kimchi _yang tadi pagi Donghae masakkan untuk Kibum

"Ini _kimchi_nya— makanlah yang banyak agar Donghae tidak khawatir lagi, ohya dan ini minuman yang Donghae siapkan setelah sarapan, namun kau tidak meminumnya"

"_Mwo? Jinjja_? Hm? _A— gamsahamnida Hyung_"

"_Ne, _aku saja tidak boleh menyentuh makanan juga minuman itu" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menggerutu

"Ini setengahnya ku bagikan kepadamu _Hyung"_ Kibum memberikan setengah _kimchi_nya kepada Eunhyuk

"_Gomawo Kibum-ah" _Eunhyuk sangat senang dengan apa yang diberikan Kibum kepadanya itu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit setelah semua makanan dan minuman tadi habis, Donghae pun terbangun<p>

"Hoah— hm? Hah! _Kibummie _kau sudah sadar rupanya? Hah— kenapa di sini banyak makanan?"

"_Ne Hyung, _tadi aku makan _kimchi _sama _Hyukkie-hyung _tak apakan aku berbagi dengannya?"

"_Mwo? A— Ne gwenchana!_" Donghae tersenyum

"_Kibummie _kau lebih baik ganti baju hangat saja, agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi"

"_Ne Hyung" _dengan segera Kibum pun mengganti bajunya

"_drrt~ drrt~" _Hpnya tiba – tiba bergetar, setelah ia cek ternyata sms dari "_DonghaeHyung"_

"_Saeng, datanglah ke teras, aku menunggumu di sini, PPALE"_

"heh— Kau ini begitu saja harus dengan cara SMS" Kibum menggerutu dan tersenyum

* * *

><p>Donghae sedang asyik duduk di tepi teras dan di sampingnya terdapat 2 minuman hangat untuknya dan untuk Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Siwon melihatnya di kamar, walaupun hanya terlihat dari samping<p>

"Kenapa dia lama sekali—" Donghae khawatir, ia takut Kibum tidak menghampirinya

"_Hyung—" _ ternyata Kibum sudah berada di sampingnya

"sekarang apa lagi _Hyung_?"

"maksudmu apa lagi? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu _Kibummie_" Donghae bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum

"sekarang kita akan melakukan apa lagi, kenapa harus di luar? sekarang sudah malam, kau taukan _Hyung_ di luar sangat dingin dan aku sedang sakit"

Tiba - tiba Donghae menarik tangan Kibum,

"_Saeng—__ Harujog-il dangsin saeng-gageul haeyo_

_Dangsin kkumeul kkwosseoyo, Dangsineul saranghaeyo_

_Godokaeyo, Gidarigo isseulkeyo_

_Would you be my girlfriend_—_Yeowonhi?"_

Donghae tersenyum

"_Mwo? Hh- h– yung_ apakah ini mimpi? Kau mengatakan itu untukku? Bukankah kau menyukai _Hyukjae-hyung?"_ sambil menggaruk kepala

"_Annio, Saranghaeyo Saeng!"_

Donghae pun mendekati muka Kibum dan _chu~ _mereka berciuman sangat lama, Eunhyuk menangis di pelukan Siwon.

"_Saeng— _bantu aku melupakan Hae hiks... hiks..." yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat ini ialah tertusuk, ternyata Donghae lebih memilih Kibum dibandingkan Hyuk—

"Tenang _Hyung,_ itu adalah sebuah takdir, biarkan mereka bahagia, aku juga sedih melihat peristiwa ini, namun jika aku tidak bahagia aku akan merasa bersalah pada Kibum"

"_Kibummie gomawo, karena kau telah menerimaku apa adanya, aku akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin, YEONWONHI"_

"_Donghae-hyung, Na do saranghae yeonwonhi"_

* * *

><p>Gimana cerita yang ini?<p>

Lebih aneh apa lebih menarik? semoga lebih baik :)

Kurang panjang apa kurang pendek? #cecrewet- cerewet

Mian kalo ceritanya kurang menarik, soalnya Kazao nggak ahli dalam mbuat cerita

Semoga lain waktu bisa lebih baik lagi *loh? :D

RnR please? :D

SnowKazao2321


End file.
